The Morning After The Revolution
by A Spot of Bother
Summary: Even after a hard-won victory, life has to carry on. [Rated for Hank's foul mouth. Late and post-game spoilers.]


(A/N): I fell in love with these two characters as soon as I met them. And when I saw their mid-credits scene, I knew I wanted to write this. Late and post-game spoilers everywhere. Picks up immediately after that heart-warming hug.

Disclaimer: Disclaimed

The Morning After The Revolution

Connor pulled back from the lieutenant's hug, noting the sheen of moisture the man would never admit to in the corners of his eyes.

"Connor," Hank said, hands clasped atop the android's shoulders. "Christ, it's good to see you."

"Likewise, Lieutenant," Connor said. Hank huffed a small laugh and stepped back, shoving his hands in his coat pockets. "Were you waiting long?"

"Nah, I just got here."

"Good. I'd hate to think I caused you any additional inconvenience." He ignored the way the man scoffed and rolled his eyes at him. "I have to admit, I was surprised to hear you were still in the city. With the army's withdrawal, most humans –"

"Most humans are idiots," Hank interrupted without any real rancor.

Connor paused, a trace of a smile flitting across his face. "I said I was surprised, Hank – not disappointed."

"Yeah. Well. Couldn't go dragging Sumo out of the house in the middle of the night." Hank scratched at the back of his head before clearing his throat. "So – you and Markus managed to bring the country to its knees without firing a single shot. You did good, Connor."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Connor's gaze flicked to the shuttered food stand. "Though I'm sorry it means you won't be able to purchase a meal here for some time."

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss those burgers," Hank said, sighing. His gaze locked with Connor's. "But I think I can live with the trade-off." The LED circle on Connor's temple flickered, and he ducked his head. "Hey."

Connor glanced up and caught the object the lieutenant tossed at him in one smooth motion, bringing it up to eye-level. "My coin," he said, glancing questioningly at the man.

Hank shrugged. "You were always playing with that fucking thing – figured you'd want it back."

Connor flipped the coin to his other hand before setting it spinning atop his index finger. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"You're welcome." Hank watched the coin spin for a moment. "You know, you never told me what the deal was with that thing."

"Oh." A flick of his fingers and the coin jumped again, rolling across his knuckles. "Calibration. A simple way to test my processing speed and reaction time, and ensure my systems are performing at peak condition. And..." He palmed the coin and returned it to his pocket. "I like it. It's...calming."

"Calming, huh?" Hank regarded him with a sort of exasperated warmth. "So – what now?"

Connor's gaze slid from Hank's face to somewhere over his right shoulder. "The President's issued an evacuation order, Lieutenant. I realize you don't want to leave Sumo behind, but I think your best course of action would be to –"

"Fuck the evacuation order. I'm not going anywhere," Hank said easily. "I asked you what's going to happen now."

Connor paused, searching the man's expression before he continued. "Markus has our people returning to work throughout the city. The humans will eventually return, and –"

"Connor."

The android fell silent, LED cycling from blue to yellow. "I...I don't know." His hand clenched around the coin in his pocket. "I've been disconnected from the CyberLife servers."

"Well, yeah – I thought they cut you loose when you went deviant. When they sent that other Connor."

"No." His LED flickered again. "They planned for me to be compromised. They tried to take back control of my program at the rally."

"They _what_?" Hank stepped forward, grabbing him by the shoulders and peering intently into his face. "Goddamn fucking assholes – are you all right?"

Connor reached up to lay his hands lightly atop the lieutenant's wrists. "I'm fine, Hank. Kamski told me he always left an emergency exit in his programs – I was able to find it and regain control. But when I did..."

"Jesus," Hank muttered, giving his shoulders a squeeze before letting his hands drop back to his sides.

"Even after I became deviant, I had my connection to CyberLife and something to work toward – helping the rebellion succeed. But now it's over," Connor said. "We won. And I have no mission, no clear goal."

"Huh." Hank eyed him critically before letting his gaze stray to the side. "Well, you're right – humans will eventually calm down and return to the city. And the world's always gonna need cops, android or not. So I guess it's just a question of what you wanna do, Connor."

"I..." Connor's eyelids flickered slightly as he tried to calculate the innumerable paths that could branch from this moment. Then they stilled, and his LED cycled back to blue. "I'd like to go see Sumo."

Hank smiled. "All right," he said, turning toward where he'd left his car parked in the street.

"I assume the chief of police is no longer in the city?" Connor said as he fell into step beside him.

"Probably a good bet."

"So, you're currently the most senior officer on the force."

"Yep. And my first order of business is reinstating you as my partner. I'll expect to see you at the station tomorrow."

"Of course, Lieutenant."

"I wanna coordinate with Markus, make sure no one that stays behind tries anything," Hank continued, opening the car door and sinking into the driver's seat. "No one's going to be rioting in the streets on my watch."

Connor's LED flickered as he lowered himself into the passenger seat. "I've submitted a request for Markus to forward us any reports he receives of humans remaining in the city."

"Shit, I wish I could do that," Hank muttered.

"Wonders of technology, Lieutenant."

"No one likes a wise-ass, Connor."

"If you say so, detective."

Hank groaned, doing a poor job of hiding a grin as he wiped a hand down his face. "It's been a long fucking night, Connor. Just shut the hell up so we can get home."

There was a slight hitch in Connor's movement, too minute to be observed by the man beside him, as what Hank had said sunk in. Then the android smiled. "My apologies, Lieutenant. I'll cease conversation for now."

"Thank you."

The car rolled through the silent streets, the newly-fallen snow softening the signs of violence the city had experienced the night before. "The city won't recover overnight," Connor said, gaze catching on a booted foot sticking out of a snowbank.

"I thought you weren't talking," Hank grumbled. He sighed when Connor didn't respond. "No, it won't. But we'll get through this."

They didn't speak again until Hank pulled into his driveway, the car rocking lightly as he pushed himself out of his seat. "Well, come on," he said over his shoulder, circling the hood and heading for the front of the house. Connor exited the vehicle and followed him up the walk, waiting patiently as he unlocked the door. "Okay," Hank said, stepping inside and holding the door open wide. "Come on in."

Connor nodded. "Thank you, Lieutenant. I want you to know I appreciate this, and –"

"Yeah, yeah – just get in here. You're letting all the warmth out," Hank groused.

Connor nodded again, expression softening, and stepped across the threshold.


End file.
